


Arthur's first cookout.

by Hazelena



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Comedy, Cooking, Fluff, How could it go this wrong?, Poor Arthur, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelena/pseuds/Hazelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the few fatalities everyone agreed that Arthur’s first cookout was a roaring success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur's first cookout.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I've found and used to try get me back into the swing of updating. Anyway read and review - Hazelena

Despite the few fatalities everyone agreed that Arthur’s first cookout was a roaring success. If you don’t count King Uther coming down with food poisoning, Lancelot’s broken arm and the attempted assassination of Prince Arthur himself. 

So no one.

“I don’t understand how all of this could go so wrong? Your plan to prove that you can do things by yourself was simple: an easy barbecue outside, just like the meat you cook round a campfire, for your father and fellow knights.” Lamented Merlin his arms gesturing wildly at the devastation below. Arthur, just after the incident with the second pig crashing into Lancelot sending him flying, wisely retreated to his chambers out of embarrassment followed by Merlin who varied in teasing Arthur about it and being in shock as to what actually happened. “The cook was even on standby with pre prepared meat should you need me to sneakily swap your meat for hers. How did the raw steak even reach the king let alone for him to consume it all? “

“Hey it isn’t all my fault!” protested Arthur, “It was definitely you who tripped on nothing and crushed the pen containing the livestock allowing them to roam free.” Merlin couldn’t even explain this to himself. There was no evil spell or stray leg from a noble; Merlin simply fell. “Anyway the mercenaries caused most of the trouble, trying to stab me in the back. It was simply good fortune that Lancelot in trying to stop himself falling hit a torch, knocking it off its perch, and set fire to the mercenaries.”

“Yes but you trying to put out the fire with the largest quantity of mead you could find wasn’t. You can even now smell the smoke from way up here. Let alone trying to round the animals up by beating your shield with your sword.”

“It works when hunting.” Mumbles Arthur his head firmly not looking at Merlin or out his window where the servants were still trying to scrub crushed potatoes out of the cobbled street. 

“This naturally just terrified the animals causing them to flee into Lancelot sending him tumbling and breaking his arm. Did I forget anything?”

“George in all the fuss spilt the wine onto father and for him to promptly vomit all over George definitely needs a mention.” Merlin just sighs.

Arthur suddenly stands up and announces “Merlin I’ve decided I’m never going to cook again!”

“I think that’s wise sire.”


End file.
